Simulacrum of Truth
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT Zinnia doesn't know why the Heroes of Truth and Ideals are so interested in her. She was a failure in so many ways, and nothing would erase those errors. Yet she keeps following, because...because...because she has questions only their deity of truth can answer. What else was she doing with herself anyway? For RUGrimm.


_Hello there! This is a prizefic for **RUGrimm** for winning my contest on the **Pokewrite** forums! This story also uses the prompt March from T**he General ****Prompt Challenge** from the** Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges Fourm**!_

_This ended up quite long, barely short enough to keep it as a oneshot. Plot and characters mutate as they always do lol. This was fun if difficult to write properly. _

_Warning for some darker themes later in the fic._

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Three cats and tow dogs is enough.**

Simulacrum of Truth

"_Oh, the nerves, the nerves; the mysteries of this machine called Man! Oh, the little that unhinges it; poor creatures that we are!" Charles Dickens_

Zinnia didn't know what she was doing here. The sixteen-year-old watched the battle at the Pokemon World Tournament with detachment, one face among thousands. Mega Rayquaza roared proudly as it completed its transformation, the serpent dragon now more majestic than ever. Whitney and her poor Miltank cowered under the sight of such a legendary. May simply smiled childishly, as if showing off a cute Skitty.

The crowd bellowed its excited approval. Zinnia stayed silent and empty, even as Rayquaza unleashed a Dragon Pulse and sent the Miltank flying.

Rayquaza, the god of the Draconid. Only someone like Zinnia could appreciate its true supreme presence. Yet when the scarlet-eyed girl summoned it, Rayquaza chose to serve a common girl instead.

And yet Zinnia knew why. Even as the green dragon descended from the heavens, as she had often dreamed, even as it floated before her...she felt nothing. She was not a chosen one. She never was. She never would be.

Despite everything, Zinnia couldn't hate May. She still didn't understand why Rayquaza favored her, but they had saved the world after all. Zinnia could not fault someone for being capable, and May was a good person.

Zinnia watched the divine serpent effortlessly defeat the rest of Whitney's team, the winds howling around it. What else was there to do? The black-haired girl had served her purpose, and redeemed herself the best she could.

May won the tournament, which was hardly surprising considering she had a legendary on her team. She didn't always have to use it, but it was there for rougher battles. She accepted the trophy with giddy innocence.

Perhaps that was why Rayquaza was drawn to May, and not her.

It was beautiful spring weather, midway through March, but Zinnia thought the scents and colors were unusually dull. Maybe that was just what spring in Unova was like? She had never been outside of Hoenn before, but she came here to...see May win yet another tournament? It wasn't like anything else could compete with regular Rayquaza, much less its Mega form. Was that all Zinnia had to look forward to now?

This place, Driftveil City, didn't seem so impressive either, despite containing the stadium for the Pokemon World Tournament everyone had just attended. It was just a smaller, more country version of the Battle Frontier, complete with loads of eager Trainers, kids, and that one guy who seemed to think no one knew how to catch a Pokemon (Zinnia swore if she heard the whole "To catch a Pokemon, you must weaken it first" spiel one more time, she was going to go mad.)

Still, it wasn't like Zinnia wasn't having _some_ fun here. She and Clair yammered on about the superiority of Dragon-type Pokemon, and those who they chose to serve. The Dragon-type Gym Leader often cited her relative Lance as her example of a perfect Dragon-Type Trainer. Since he was Kanto's Champion, it made sense. It was a shame Lance couldn't make it to this particular tournament. Zinnia would have loved to see what a true Dragon-type master was like. She wondered what Rayquaza would think of him.

A little rabbit-like creature waddled beside her, letting out high-pitched cries of demand and delight as they explored. Her little darling Aster, more precious than even her mighty dragons. How ironic, she supposed.

Yet the more Zinnia wandered, the more restless she became, like she had forgotten something and couldn't remember what it was. Or, perhaps more accurately, that she couldn't remember where she left it. She hadn't brought anything but the essentials with her though, since this was to be a short trip. Though she _did_ want to do some venturing into the wilds before she left. Maybe she would even stay there for a long time. Maybe she would stay there forever.

Zinnia's scarlet eyes darted over the crowd dispersing from the stadium. Nothing. She wasn't sure why she expected to find an answer there. But she _did_ know there was _something_ around _somewhere._

Zinnia reached the northern edge of the town, where the city gave way to woods. She looked up each tree as she passed them by, like she expected a rare Pokemon to be sitting up there. And then she would...what, catch it? What was she expecting, a Dragonite?

Then Zinnia _did_ find something. High up in one the tree was a girl a couple of years older than her. The girl's long, free-flowing brown hair was adorned with pollen that had shed from the tree, and her eyes were crystal blue. She was smiling, like she had been waiting for Zinnia. Maybe she had been, even though Zinnia didn't know her at all.

Zinnia was so suddenly allured by the girl that for a moment she questioned her sexuality. This immediately put her on edge. "Who are you?"

"Touko," the girl replied, unfazed by Zinnia's rude tone. "And you?"

"Zinnia," the black-haired girl replied tersely. "So whatcha doing up there, girl? Gonna jump down and rob somebody?"

"In the middle of town run by a sheriff Gym Leader, in broad daylight? Even _I'm_ not that crazy," said Touko with a smirk. "At least, not _that_ kind of crazy."

"What kinda crazy _are_ you then?" asked Zinnia, folding her arms. "You're giving me some _reaaal_ weird vibes here."

"The kind of crazy that knew you would find me here eventually," Touko replied with a mischievous grin.

Zinnia frowned. "So you're...a psychic then?"

"No," said Touko, kicking her legs. "I'm just following my partner's instincts."

"Your partner?" asked Zinnia.

"Reshiram."

It took Zinnia a moment to register that. _Reshiram_? The _legendary_ Reshiram? That _was_ a Unovan legendary though, wasn't it?

Touko seemed amused by Zinnia's blank look. "Yes, _that _Reshiram. I'm the Hero of Truth."

Zinnia remembered hearing about Reshiram and Zekrom choosing heroes accordingly, but she didn't know much about it. She had been mired in other concerns, as she always was. There was a girl and a boy...was the girl's name Touko? Of course Touko could just be lying, but Zinnia doubted it. Not with the peculiar aura she gave off.

"Reshiram wants to see you, so they sent me to come get you," Touko went on. "Will you come?"

A legendary Zinnia had never met wanted to see _her_ of all people? Absurd. "Pfft. You're lying. I'm not pure enough for any legendary."

"I'm the Hero of Truth. I couldn't lie even if I wanted to," said Touko.

"Really?" Zinnia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really," said Touko, sighing as she turned to lean against the tree. "I'm bound to Reshiram, who's the dragon of truth. Not being able to lie gets me in trouble sometimes."

Zinnia still had trouble accepting such a claim so easily. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I was about seven, I got lost in the mall, couldn't find the bathroom, and ended up peeing my pants. I didn't go to the mall for _years_ after that."

"A lot of people ask you that question."

"Yeah."

"Does it get annoying?" asked Zinnia.

Aster demanded to be picked up, so Zinnia bent down to lift it. She curled up against her as soon as she was in Zinnia's arms. So cute.

"Yeah, but I get it," said Touko. "They want to know if I can only tell the truth, and no one would ever mention something like that unless they _had_ to."

_So she could easily have that rehearsed, _thought Zinnia."When was the last time you masturbated?"

"A couple years ago," said Touko.

"Celibate?" asked Zinnia.

"The opposite actually."

"Ooo, got a lucky boy, do you?" said Zinnia with a shameless smile. "How often do you get it on?"

"About three times a week," said Touko. "What about you? Got your own lucky boy?"

"Oh yeah, me and Chad rock it every other night," said Zinnia with a casual wave of her hand.

"You're lying," said Touko.

"Yeah," said Zinnia with a grin. "Truth is, I'm just a lame ol' virgin. But I'll find myself a Chad someday."

"You're still lying."

"Ooo, you're sharp," said Zinnia with a grin. "I actually want to find myself a Charlotte, if you know what I mean. Too bad you're straight and taken, 'cause you look pretty good if I do say so myself!" She winked at Touko.

"You love lying, don't you?" said Touko, paying no attention to Zinnia's flirting.

"...Wow, you're even sharper than I thought," admitted Zinnia. She glanced away guiltily, a small, embarrassed smile on her face. "It's...well, truth is, the whole sex thing? I just don't care about it. I'd like to have kids though, so..."

"You're not a virgin," said Touko plainly, though she looked quite annoyed. "Though it seems like it's been awhile since you had sex."

Zinnia stared blankly at Touko. How did she know _that? _Especially after all her charades?

"I can't lie to you, but you can't lie to _me_ either," said Touko. "I will always know if what you say is true or not."

"...Oh," said Zinnia. _Good to know._ Real_ good to know. I hafta be careful around this chick. _

"It goes without saying that you won't be able to lie to Reshiram either," Touko added, hopping down from the tree. "Let's go."

Zinnia raised an eyebrow. "You don't have Reshiram with you?"

"No," said Touko. "Because people just go nuts when they see it. Little kids, old people, reporters, you name it. It's a pain, but to avoid all that craziness Reshiram just waits in caves or other secluded areas when I'm in town. It's the same for N and Zekrom. Are you coming?"

"Do I hafta?" asked Zinnia.

"No," said Touko. "But there are things Reshiram wants to tell you in particular, and they can answer any questions you have with the complete truth. They're thousands of years old and have psychic power, so they'll know _way_ more than I would." She paused. "But that's up to you."

"Any question huh?" asked Zinnia. Yeah, she could think of a few questions she wanted answers to. If she got those answers...especially to that _one_ particular question... "Y'know what, it's not every day you get to meet a god. Let's do this."

IIIIII

Though still a little wary, Zinnia became more relaxed as they ambled out of town and toward Chargestone Cave. Now that she was out in the wilderness, spring in Unova really did look pretty. Different, but pretty. It was a little nippy for Zinnia's tastes, but then again she usually lived in a tropical climate. She had only heard of cold stuff like snow and sleet, and she preferred to keep it that way.

Touko led, with her Serperior slithering by her side. Even the grass-snake Pokemon seemed to have an odd aura to it, though not as much as Touko. Was that because it was around Reshiram on a regular basis?

Zinnia let Aster scamper around in the flowers, though she and her Salamence also kept a close eye on her. Her high-pitched cries of wonder brought Zinnia a certain solace, like they always did. It also reminded Zinnia of when her great Salamence was once a timid little Bagon, sticking close to her at all times. She couldn't imagine it surviving long in the wild like that.

...No, she wasn't giving her starting Pokemon enough credit. It would have survived without her, just as it could right now if it needed to. It was fierce when it needed to be. It just needed something to protect, like friends or young. It always looked after little Aster. Salamence would make a fine parent one day, as all dragons did.

Zinnia saw Deerling bound through the grasses, her pelts bright green except for loose splotches of brown, leftover fur from winter. Karrablast and Shelmet battled over the same food, and occasionally became food for Tranquill instead. Unova had such different wildlife than most other regions. She remembered hearing somewhere that it had the most amount of unique native species.

There were Trainers too, but they all seemed to be avoiding them. At first Zinnia thought that they were intimidated by her Salamence (which was funny because the red-winged dragon was the most meek and gentle creature she had ever known). However, it soon became clear from the excited murmurs Zinnia caught that it was _Touko_ they were running from.

_How disgraceful, _thought Zinnia._ Heroes should be honored, not feared. You don't see anyone treating _May_ like this back in Hoenn._

Touko didn't seem to mind though. She rambled on about how spring was her favorite season, how her first catch had grown into the Stoutland she still had with her today, her adventures in other regions, and other pointless prattle, while people and Pokemon alike stared at her from afar.

Zinnia returned with her own empty chatter. How she preferred the endless summer of Hoenn, her first catch being in fact the very Salamence out with her, and this being her first time out of her region. She thought about mentioning how her clan had been in Hoenn for generations, but decided against it. Touko's truth-telling abilities made it too risky to bring up.

"What _is_ Aster, by the way?" asked Touko, as Zinnia stopped to give the little rabbit-like Pokemon some Pokeblock treats. "She's very cute."

"Oh, she's a Whismur. They're pretty common back in Hoenn," said Zinnia, watching the little pink Pokemon nibble on the cube-shaped treat. "I found this one hurt and crying in a half-constructed tunnel, and...well, that was that. I _had_ to help her, and then I _had_ to have her. And here she is. That waaaas...a few months ago, I think?"

"Aw, how sweet," said Touko, smiling. "You're a tender person."

...Was she? If Touko was saying it...but she still had trouble believing that.

"Where did the name Aster come from?" asked Touko.

"What? Oh, that," replied Zinnia, glancing away. _Of course_ that question would come up. "Well...she was named after someone I used to know, actually. Someone who...isn't here anymore."

"Someone who passed away?" asked Touko.

Zinnia nodded. "I still miss her."

"I'm sorry," said Touko. "What happened?"

"No one knows," replied Zinnia. "I just found her...dead one day."

"...Oh," said Touko. So even this truth-teller didn't know how to respond to that. How darkly amusing.

"So I named this little one after her to honor her," Zinnia went on, before the conversation got any more awkward. "And it helps, y'know, knowing that _this_ little Aster needs me. I think...I think that would make the real Aster happy too." She looked up to Touko. "Would...Can you tell, being linked with Reshiram and all that? If that's true?"

"I don't know enough to tell you," admitted Touko, as they approached the mouth of Chargestone Cave. "But Reshiram probably could."

"...I see," Zinnia replied, before forcing herself to perk up. "So where's Reshiram at anyway?"

"On the bottom floor," said Touko. "You should probably put Aster into her Pokeball. It's pretty dangerous for baby Pokemon."

"I'll just hold onto her then," said Zinnia, picking up Aster. "She hates going into her Pokeball." She trotted ahead without waiting for Touko, her Salamence gliding behind her.

"Hold on-" Touko began.

Energy crackled in the mouth of the cave, and then zapped Zinnia. She yelped more in surprise than pain. Did she accidentally spook an Electric-type Pokemon inside?

Aster, however, wailed with fright at the little shock. In alarm Salamence grabbed her backpack and yanked Zinnia back. Stumbling and nearly falling, Zinnia held the crying Whismur close and murmured comforting words to it. Salamence carefully tugged at the zipper on Zinnia's backpack and fished out a Super Potion for Zinnia to use.

The little Whismur stopped screaming soon after Zinnia sprayed it, but she was still shaking and whimpering. Zinnia sat down on a nearby stone and slowly rocked Aster, lightly singing to it. Salamence laid down beside Zinnia, one red wing curved around her while it glared at the cave.

Touko watched quietly.

As Aster calmed down, someone else with a green hat and blonde hair scampered into view. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard-" She noticed Touko. "...Oh, hello. Um..."

"Hi Bianca," said Touko. "Zinnia's Whismur got shocked by Chargestone Cave. It's not hurt, but it got scared. It's still a baby Pokemon."

"Oh," said Bianca, but she still seemed uneasy. "So...uh...nice to meet you, Zinnia? What are you guys doing?"

"We're off to see the legendary Reshiram," said Zinnia with a grin, and immediately wondered why she said that so easily. "Wanna join?"

"R-Reshiram?" replied Bianca, now looking even more nervous. "W-Why?"

"Reshiram wants to meet her," explained Touko. "They think she has potential."

"Um...potential for what?" asked Bianca.

"To be the next hero," replied Touko.

"Hero?" asked Zinnia, before barking out a laugh. "I'm already a hero! I summoned Rayquaza so that the world didn't get destroyed by meteors!" Of course it was May who Rayquaza ultimately chose to serve, but Rayquaza's arrival was still Zinnia's doing. That had to count for _something_, right?

"Oh really?" asked Bianca, surprised.

"Yep!" said the scarlet-eyed girl brightly. Still, Touko's words shook her the more she thought about them. Did this foreign legendary really consider _her_ worthy of hero status? Didn't it already have Touko for that?

"Yeah, she's telling the truth," said Touko, before giving Zinnia a thumbs up. "No wonder Reshiram's drawn to you."

_Well, I guess that answers that_, thought Zinnia._ Apparently summoning a legendary _does_ count for something, even if they don't like you very much._

"Oh...Oh, so you're...like Touko and N then," said Bianca. Her shoulders relaxed a little, though she still seemed uneasy. "Uh, congrats then! I'm sure that you'll all be great friends! Especially since...uh..."

"It's okay, Bianca," Touko answered with a calm smile. "I know all the Reshiram stuff makes it harder to hang out with me. Don't worry about it. Even little chats like this are enough."

"Um...yeah...okay," said Bianca, cheering up just a little bit. "Well then, you guys have fun being...uh, Dragon-type people! I'll...leave you to it!" She walked away, paying a couple glimpses back before vanishing into the tall grasses.

Touko sighed, watching Bianca go, before turning to Zinnia. "Ready to go?"

"Once sec," said Zinnia. She gave the now-sleeping Aster a kiss on top of her head. "Such a good girl..." She returned Aster to her Pokeball, before she hopped onto her feet. "Alright, let's do it!"

Once again they entered Chargestone Cave, this time with no further distractions. The natural electricity of the place made Zinnia's skin prickle and her hair rise. The scarlet-eyed girl was almost disappointed that she had such short hair. Touko's long weightless locks looked _awesome. _So did the cave, the more she hiked into it. Everything was cloaked in a ethereal blue light. And it was so _warm_, like a hot bath without the water.

Less awesome was constantly getting shocked. The strange energy of the cavern made it hard to tell what would get Zinnia zapped and what wouldn't. Most of the time a wayward charge would simply make Zinnia yip with surprise, but a few briefly paralyzed her. Salamence was always there to literally fall back on when this happened, but it was still a bit frightening and embarrassing.

Still Zinnia insisted on walking, because Touko traversed the glowing rocks without so much as a flinch. Zinnia supposed this was a place people got used to, and she just needed to get used to it. An unexpected amount of other Trainers also lurked here with apparently little consequence. Like the Trainers on Route 6, however, they scattered upon the sight of Touko.

Salamence roared at a swarm of Joltik to care them away, even though Zinnia suspected it was unnecessary. Pokemon seemed to avoid Touko as much as people did. She had even recalled her Serperior, saying she wanted to let it rest.

"Why does everyone run away from you?" asked Zinnia.

"People and Pokemon alike fear what they cannot understand," said Touko. "Being linked to Reshiram makes me different. Something unknowable. Even to my oldest friends." She looked a little sad.

"You don't seem too different to me," said Zinnia with a toothy grin. "Now the whack jobs leading Team Aqua and Magma, _they're_ unknowable. As in, really, _really_ stupid. Can you believe that one thinks flooding the world is good, and the other thinks that drying up the sea is good? What morons!"

"I've known a man who raised a gifted boy just to be a tool for world domination," Touko countered. "He kept the boy confined to a single room for almost all of his life, in a place with no truths or ideals. Then he calls the boy a freak of nature whwn the plan fails, and tosses him away like trash. A man that sees absolutely nothing outside of himself. _That_ is the stupidest man I know."

"_Wow_ that's horrible," muttered Zinnia. "At least the Archie and Maxie are the funny kind of stupid. _Rayquaza._"

"_Rayquaza_?" asked Touko with an air of amusement. "Not _Arceus_?"

"When was the last time anyone saw _Arceus_ do anything? I mean _really_?" asked Zinnia with her own bemused smile, though her eyes were colder. "Rayquaza has come time and time again to save us from both the Primals _and_ meteors. When I called, Rayquaza came. _I_ know which god to worship."

"Interesting." said Touko, turning away. "How did you know how to summon Rayquaza? Why did it come for _you_?"

"Because _I'm_ a Draconid," Zinnia proclaimed proudly. "My clan has dutifully praised Rayquaza and preserved the prophecies involving its return."

"How did you get prophecies? Does your clans have a lot of psychics?"

"Yeah actually."

"But you're not." It was a statement rather than a question.

"No," replied Zinnia. _It would have saved me so much heartache if I was. _

"So then why did they choose _you_ to summon Rayquaza?" asked Touko.

Zinnia paused, trying to think of the best way to answer. "That's...just how it worked out. The person who was supposed to do it...died before they could." Zinnia glanced to the side.

Salamence nudged her with its head, and Zinnia absently petted it.

"Aster?"

Another pause. "...Yeah." This could get ugly fast. Why was she spilling all this out so easily? Was this...? "Where's Reshiram?"

"On the lowest floor of Chargestone Cave," explained Touko. "Normally we do this kind of meeting at Dragonspiral Tower, but it's too much of a tourist trap right now, with the Pokemon World Tournament in town."

That made sense. Zinnia and Clair had chattered about visiting it, and other Gym Leaders such as Morty and Sabrina had also been interested in it. "I still wanna see that too."

"This first, then that," replied Touko somewhat briskly. She glanced back at Zinnia. The electric blue of the cave brought out the electric blue of her eyes. "Why do you want to see Reshiram?"

"_You're_ the one who wanted me to come," Zinnia pointed out with some annoyance.

"You still could have refused," said Touko. "Do you want to keep going?" She looked so strange in the all-blue light, even though nothing had changed. Was it her serene expression?

_Why would you ask that now? _Zinnia wondered. "Of course I wanna see the Legendary of Truth."

"Why?" asked Touko.

"Why not? It's a _legendary_," said Zinnia. "Why do you even care?"

"Why are _you _so defensive?" asked Touko.

"...Because I have a stupid question to ask it."

"Tell me anyway. I'll find out what you want regardless, because of my link to Reshiram."

Zinnia stayed stubbornly silent as they went down some carved stairs heading for the next floor. This one human construct among everything else natural was jarring.

Touko remained just as quiet. The only sound were their footsteps and crackling electricity.

"I wanna know why Aster died," Zinnia blurted out, when she was on the last few steps. "I wanna know...if there was anything I could've done to save her. Or if I...caused it, somehow. I know it doesn't matter anymore, that the real Aster's long gone, but...I dunno...Maybe if I knew, I could...feel better? Not happy, just better. I'd know what to do with myself, anyway..."

Salamence rumbled worriedly behind Zinnia.

"I understand," said Touko, already on the second floor. "Uncertainty is unbearable."

"But having no room to dream is equally unbearable."

Both Touko and Zinnia turned as a tall boy with long green hair approached them from the side. Said hair was afloat just like theirs, maybe even more so. His placid smile even reached his scarlet eyes. Many little Joltik scurried after him, with a couple even resting on his shoulders.

Salamence flew over to him too, greeting him with a curious warble. That surprised Zinnia, because normally Salamence was shy around strangers.

"Ah hello friend," said the boy, scratching under Salamence's chin.

Salamence rumbled happily.

Even with her skin tingling from all the electricity, Zinnia still felt strange around the new arrival. It was the same type of allure Touko had.

"Ah, Zinnia, this is N," explained Touko, as she walked over to the green-haired boy. "He's Zekrom's partner, the Hero of Ideals."

"Hero of Ideals, huh?" asked Zinnia. "Since you only speak the truth, does that mean he only speaks in lies?" _Also can I have my Salamence back?_

"Ideals aren't necessarily lies," replied N, seeming a big annoyed. "They are simply what is desired and what could be."

"So in other words, lies," said Zinnia. "Or wishes at best."

"Ideals can become truths, as truths can become ideals," said N, as he gave Salamence a couple pats on the head. "Though the highest ideal is that truth and ideal become the same, resulting in the best times."

Salamence returned to Zinnia, almost knocking her over with its nuzzling. Apparently it felt bad for abandoning her for even a couple minutes. Zinnia gave it some reassuring pets, before turning to Touko. "Is everything N says a lie?"

"No," said Touko.

"But he _can_ lie, unlike you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not trusting a word he says," replied Zinnia flatly.

"_I _trust him," said Touko, as they clasped hands. "And you know that I can't lie or be lied to." She leaned against him affenctionately, and he did the same.

So they were a couple. Of course they were a couple. That seemed like the most natural thing in the world, even though their legendaries represented opposite things. Opposite attract, Zinnia supposed.

"Why are you so hostile toward me, Zinnia?" asked N. It was more curiosity than irritation.

"Nothing personal. I didn't trust Touko either. Still don't," said Zinnia. "You both feel _way_ too weird to be trusted."

"And yet you came all this way?" asked N.

"Wanna see Reshiram, have a question, yadda yadda," said Zinnia with a wave of her hand. "Just told Touko about it, so you can ask her. Being unable to lie means she probably has to have a perfect memory or something, right? Or she could lie on accident."

Touko nodded. "Yes." She turned to N as they began walking forward hand-in-hand. "I'll explain then."

As Touko got N caught up, Zinnia observed the surroundings of the second floor. They looked just like the first floor, but the energy here seemed to be stronger. She was zapped more frequently, and by stronger discharges. It made it a little hard to keep up with the walking couple, who mostly paid attention to each other.

_What am I, the chaperon?_ thought Zinnia dryly, before another shock sent her stumbling. _As in, the chaperon that's gonna be utterly fried by the time this is over? What am I even _doing_ here?_

This time it was N who helped her to her feet. "I suppose this is a tough path, even for a Draconid."

Zinnia huffed proudly. "This ain't nothing. Back home I had to hike tall towers all the time. Floors were pretty old, so you'd hafta watch your step, or you'd plummet a few stories." She grinned. "Good times."

"Why such disrepair?" asked N, as a few Boldore lumbered by. The wild Pokemon were much more dense on this floor, though they didn't bother Zinnia or either hero. There were barely any humans, and those that were here looked tired and miserable.

"You don't desecrate Sky Pillar with modern meddling," Zinnia replied. "It's a holy structure made for Rayquaza to roost on."

"Wouldn't letting it fall to disrepair also be a sacrilege, however?" asked N.

"The prophecies say it'll last another four hundred years," replied Zinnia. "Even if you give or take a couple hundred years, it'll still be good for Rayquaza's return whenever it stops serving May. We don't have to worry about building another one for a few centuries."

"Ah,Touko did mention many Draconids had paranormal abilities," said N. "What wonderful ideals they must see in their visions."

"Well, mostly we use that kinda thing to predict disasters, so I think they must see a lot of _un-ideal_ visions instead," Zinnia pointed out, before Salamence nuzzled her.

"But they must see an ideal vision of the future that they want to obtain, correct?" asked N.

"Yeah, guess you got a point," Zinnia said, scratching behind Salamence's horns. "It's just most of it is _don't do this_ and _you must do this to prevent that_ kind of thing. Not a lot of _it's gonna be sunny and peaceful next Tuesday_ because...well, what's the point of predicting that?"

"It's nice to know for a picnic," said N with a smile.

"Sure, but it's not _that_ important," Zinnia answered. "Preventing the world from ending _is._"

"True," said N. "So, are there any imminent disasters we should know of?"

"Not for another hundred years at least," answered Zinnia matter-of-factly. "That's the next time Groudon and Kyogre will wake up and fight each other, before Rayquaza returns to stop them. Won't be another meteor shower for another millennium, so we should be good."

"Ah," said N, surprisingly disinterested. "Then what is your ideal future, now that current disasters have been solved?"

"Hmm...well, that Pokemon and people continue to work together to become stronger and happier," said Zinnia. "It's so frustrating when they go against each other since _nothing_ gets done then."

"Let me specify," said N. "What is _your_ ideal future? What do _you_ want?"

"What, are you saying I want people and Pokemon to fight?" asked Zinnia. "Your truth-sayer can tell you that I don't."

"That is true," Touko said. "But that's not what N is really asking, and you know that. What do you want for _yourself_, as an individual?"

"I dunno. I'm still trying to figure that out," admitted Zinnia. "My whole life was geared toward being prepared for the meteor. Hadn't really planned for anything afterward. It's...how would you put it? My ideals still need time to grow, or something. That make sense?"

"The truth is that you have no ideals," said Touko.

"Like I said, just haven't had time for them," said Zinnia. _And one crashed and burned, so it doesn't count anymore. _

"What does your clan plan to do for the next hundred years, then?" asked N.

"Meditate so they can see more of the future, I guess," Zinnia replied. "I ain't psychic enough for that."

"You guess?" asked Touko. "Do you not know?"

..._Crap. _"...No I don't."

"Why not?"

"I was told to find my own path by my grandmother," Zinnia explained, hoping that would be enough. "I had served my duty as Lorekeeper, after all."

"But they don't keep in contact with you?" asked Touko.

"Grandmother does," said Zinnia.

"But no one else?" asked N. "And she tells you nothing about the clan?"

"...Right."

"Why?" asked N.

"Because I'm exiled from the clan," said Zinnia. "I was chosen because it was expected to be a suicide mission, and I was the most disposable." This was all coming out _way_ too easily. "That's why I haven't figured out what to do with my future, because, well, I expected to be _dead_ by now."

"But you're a hero now, correct?" asked Touko. "You summoned Rayquaza and saved the world. Certainly that would be enough to let you back into the clan?"

Zinnia just shook her head. "I summoned Rayquaza, but it didn't choose me. May and Rayquaza destroyed the meteor, not me." She glanced away sadly. "And that doesn't surprise me one bit. Rayquaza would never choose me. That's why I went so far as to try to awaken one of the Primals, or steal a bunch of Key Stones. To lure it down with power or disaster."

"But why _wouldn't_ Rayquaza choose you if you are a Draconid?" asked Touko.

"Because I'm cursed," said Zinnia.

"Cursed?" asked N.

"Seems like whenever I'm involved, prophecies just...don't go right," Zinnia went on. "My mom was supposed to be the matriarch for another twenty-four years. She died giving birth to me. My birth wasn't predicted either. It was the rare kind of pregnancy that stayed mostly hidden until the late term, so it caught everyone off guard. There _was_ supposed to be a son, born two years later, but...well, my mom was already dead so _that_ didn't happen. And Aster..." Zinnia's face saddened as she looked up to the ceiling, her eyes burning even more than the rest of her body. Tears never changed anything, and would probably only draw more unwanted electricity to her.

"There is not just one future," said N. "Most psychics, human or Pokemon, only see flashes of certain possibilities. Not even the strongest psychic can see all possibilities at once. There are just too many, and they constantly shift as certain possibilities become the truth, and others become delayed or impossible. That's why I have found such visions unreliable. They have been disproven time and time again."

"Are you a psychic?" asked Zinnia.

"Yes," said N.

"What kind of psychic?"

"Clairvoyant," replied N.

"Any visions of me?" asked Zinnia. _Maybe that's why Reshiram wants to see me._

"Yes, ones we would like very much to change," said N. "But we are already this far, so I believe that has already been accomplished."

Zinnia was about to question this when she heard howling. Zinnia couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon it was because the cry was distant and reverberating. However, it had to be something big and powerful...Reshiram? Was Reshiram calling her?

The howls persisted, though they varied in length and tone. Now it seemed like Zinnia's body was almost moving on its own, despite her building fatigue from all the little shocks. She needed to see Reshiram. It was waiting for her. What else was there to do?

"You mentioned before that your clan lives by psychic predictions?" asked Touko.

"Yeah." The word came out so easily. Yet it didn't concern her as much. "It tells us pretty much everything. What to be prepared for, where to go, who we meet, what we do from day to day, even what we eat. Sounds pretty crazy to you guys, huh?"

"Yes," said Touko. It was a statement, not a judgment.

Zinnia chuckled at the blunt response. "Yeah, well, that's life for me...or it was. It's weird, not having any prophecies to guide me now. A little scary even. Even if I don't seem to fit in them half the time."

"But now you have freedom." said Touko. "The freedom to find your true desires."

"My true desires, huh?" said Zinnia. Her head tingled along with the rest of her body. It was _so_ warm in here, like a sauna. "But I don't want anything...At least, nothing that I can ever get back..." She felt Salamence nudging her forward using its head. She must have been going _really_ slow.

"Aster?" Touko asked.

"Aster," Zinnia replied dully. "Respect, belonging, love..." Her skin was practically numb from all the cave's energy, but her head felt hot. She barely registered going down another set of carved stairs. She barely registered _anything. _Everything was a glowing blue blur, except for a conspicuous black splotch on the coming floor. That splotch was moving, with a small shining spot of red near the top.

Zinnia froze on the last few steps. It was a black dragon Pokemon, turning to face her. It was bent over to accommodate for the cave's ceiling. It emitted an eager rumble as it approached her, as most Dragon-type Pokemon did when they saw someone they liked.

But this was not just a Dragon-type Pokemon. Zinnia could tell even from this distance. She was intimidated not by its great size, or even that it must have been a legendary, but by the sheer surreal feeling it gave off. It was a sensation that she had never experienced with Rayquaza's arrival, not even with its transformation to Mega Rayquaza. What _was_ this feeling running through her? This feeling that was like flying and falling at once, even though she wasn't moving at all? Somewhere deeper in the cave, howls still called to her, demanding her to march.

Touko and N glanced back at Zinnia, awaiting her. Their hair was wild, almost alive in the electricity of the cave. In the shadows, they didn't look so different from each other, except one had shining blue eyes while the other had red. Suddenly, she understood why everyone was afraid of these two.

_What am I doing here?_ thought Zinnia, as her mind cleared more. She wished her legs could work. _What am I doing here what am I doing here what am I _doing-

"Frightened," said Touko. "There is no need to be. We do not want to wound."

The odd way she talked, as if suddenly a foreigner to human speech...That was _not_ Touko.

N (or probably not) walked over to the black dragon, who stooped to be petted. "Zinnia needs space and time. We can meet later."

Zekrom let out a grunt of disappointment, gazed at Zinnia once more, and then proceeded to another part of the floor. Its dark form soon blended into the blue haze of the cave, even the slow blue pulse of its triangular tail.

Zinnia's body eased a little with Zekrom leaving, but the scarlet-eyed girl still couldn't move.

Not-Touko walked back toward Zinnia, her shining eyes more apparent as she got closer. "Want truth?"

"Truth..." mumbled Zinnia. Was this worth it? Was this _really_ worth it? Yet why couldn't she just run? She could find her way out before this place cooked her alive...right? Her overly-electrified muscles ached at the thought.

Not-Touko reached her, and Zinnia flinched back. Not-Touko was unfazed, however. "Not a coward, so why fear us?"

Zinnia tried to think, which was unusually hard to do. "You're...not normal. _This_ isn't normal. At all." That didn't begin to describe how bizarre this all felt, like she had accidentally stepped out of herself. Like she had accidentally stepped out of _reality._ She forced herself to turn away. "Salamence, let's go home."

Salamence, however, only spread its red wings further. It only stared at her with worried, loving eyes.

"Salamence?" Zinnia's anxiety only grew. She fumbled for Salamence's Pokeball, but she couldn't find it. Then she noticed that it was carefully holding the capture device in its massive mouth. With its head held high by its sinewy neck, Zinnia couldn't hope to reach it. _When did it take it? One of the times it nuzzled me?_

"All dragons exist to protect," said Not-N. "Salamence wants us to help protect. We heard Salamence's mind-wants."

_Heard...? So he's telepathic too! He _did_ lie to me!_ thought Zinnia in irritation. Then she realized it probably wasn't just Salamence's thoughts that had been read.

The other girl took one of Zinnia's hands and clasped it between her own. "What is wanted?"

The touch calmed Zinnia despite everything. It was like how her grandmother would calm her down. Perhaps the other girl knew that. Both Zekrom and Reshiram had psychic abilities, right? "Why even bother asking me? You already know, don't you, Reshiram?"

"We sense loathing, guilt, grief, a desire for self-destruction," said the other girl. There was an unexpected amount of sadness for someone possessed by a god. "We want to help, but everything must be open. Words are needed to start opening."

Zinnia took a deep breath. This was the deity of truth. Did she really expect to be able to keep secrets from it even verbally? "I want to run, but...but I need to know. What happened to Aster? What happened to my child?"

There it was. It always sounded so ugly to say.

"We can tell more when fully before us," said Reshiram-Touko, as she delicately led Zinnia down the rest of the stairs. Salamence followed behind closely.

Zekrom-N also joined them, taking Zinnia's other hand as they walked deeper into the cave. Salamence gently pushed her along with its head, making soft chortles usually reserved for dragon young.

"What am I, your kid?" Zinnia muttered with a faint smirk, but she was honestly grateful. She didn't know if it was her prolonged exposure to electricity or being in the vicinity of divinity, but she felt like her legs could buckle any moment. It also sharply brought to mind the times when Zinnia was helping her own little one to walk, and it stabbed her heart with fresh grief. "Aster...My sweet Aster...I thought I did everything right...I chose the destined suitor. We made love on the destined night, and I conceived at the right time..."

"Not allowed choice of mate or proper time of mating," Zekrom-N noted.

"The world was gonna _end_ without her! I didn't exactly have _time_ to wait around until the proper age or whatever!" Zinnia snapped. "At least, that was supposed to...But even so, I wasn't doing it just to be cool or adult or whatever! I knew I would need to do this with a certain person at a certain time ever since I was young! And _they_ had known ever since _they_ were young. So we were _both_ prepared for it!" Why did _no one _get this? This was why she didn't talk to others about it.

"Where is the mate now?" asked Zekrom-N.

"Haven't seen him since Aster's funeral," said Zinnia. "Not that I saw him much anyway. He had other destined duties in the clan beside being a parent, and we never got along that well anyway...But it was never about him, and we both knew it. It was about Aster, the pure child Rayquaza would descend the heavens for. Even as a baby, she already showed great psychic potential." She smiled a little as she recalled the infant lightly levitating building blocks. "I followed every prophecy every day, spent all my time with Aster, for Aster was the greatest thing in my life even without the prophecies..." Her face flooded with pain again. "So why did she_ die_? _What the hell did I do wrong?_" She almost shrieked those last words.

Reshiram-Touko closed her eyes as she gently squeezed Zinnia's hand. "The child we see..."

The ever-present howling grew more urgent and higher-pitched. It went so high, it almost sounded like a Whismur's wail, or a baby's...

That did not help. That did not help at all. She should not be here. She should not be anywhere. That last mission with Rayquaza should have been the end of her. _So what was she doing here?_

"The child passed of an inherited illness," said Reshiram-Touko, opening her eyes again. "The same illness that made mother Dahlia too weak to survive giving birth. There was nothing to do for either."

"An inherited illness? And...my mother had the same thing?" asked Zinnia in disbelief. "Do _I_ have...whatever it is?"

"No," said Reshiram-Touko. "It is a disease that skips generations."

"But...What about the prophecies?" asked Zinnia. "Why did they say they would be heroes when they were destined to die instead?"

"Prophecies of another timeline, with no illness in them," said Zekrom-N. "Easy error. Every ideal has a timeline where it is truth."

_A timeline where Mother and Aster are still alive...and a me that's happy with them..._thought Zinnia. She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or not. It didn't change _her_ reality. Still...

"Why does Reshiram want to see _me_?" Zinnia asked, feeling suddenly exhausted. "There's _gotta_ be a bunch of better candidates out there. Y'know, people actually _good_ at this hero thing."

"Words are cumbersome," said Reshiram-Touko. "Gaze upon us and know."

Zinnia nodded, and let the dragon familiars lead her. She suspected...no, _knew_ that it was true. Why insist on meeting face-to-face if it wasn't absolutely necessary? Reshiram could just talk to her anywhere with Touko's body otherwise.

The only sounds in the cavern were their footsteps and the snap of energy. There was no more howling. It wasn't needed anymore. Neither were words of casual or personal conversation. Zinnia was coming. One part of the black-haired girl was giddy, and the other part deeply terrified. What if she...died? Why did that bother her _now_?

She saw it at the end of a long tunnel, a large white shape curled up almost like a feline Pokemon. Its blue eyes snapped open as almost mammalian head sprung up, staring straight at Zinnia.

Zinnia froze as she felt the same disorientation she had around Zekrom, only _much_ stronger. Not because Reshiram was superior, but because it was so much easier for her to get attuned to. Because...Because...

Reshiram scampered down the tunnel on all fours, unable to fly in the confines of the cave, happily yipping and howling. Soon it was inches from Zinnia, gazing down upon her with wide bright eyes.

Zinnia stumbled back, bumping into Salamence, who supported her as always. She started laughing nervously as she gaped at the white creature before her. Her laughter grew louder as her heart and mind burned with so much _truth,_ and her scarlet eyes burned with bright blue light_._

Reshiram and Zekrom loved humans above all. In fact most other legendaries were indifferent to humans at best, having seen so many forms of life in their eons of existence. Even the less-blessed lived for centuries. Temporary enslavement to a person mattered little when a human's lifespan was a fraction of a legendary. That person just provided free food and entertainment. They only cared if their treatment was unpleasant, and if the legendary itself couldn't do anything about it, then _other_ legendaries would.

Rayquaza did not care that certain humans worshiped it. It only cared about the sky, its territory. When the nonsense of the Primals disrupted the weather, and therefore the sky, it dealt with them. When metoeroes approached, threatening to throw the earth and therefore the sky into chaos, it dealt with them. It only stayed with May for easy access to Mega Evolution, as it had done for many others for centuries.

But Reshiram and Zekrom _loved_ humans, for humans thought and cared the most about truth and ideals. So they considered humans _their_ race, and always chose a human partner each, according to their standard of morality. They had done this ever since humanity came to be. Tales of Reshiram and Zekrom once being one creature were gross misunderstandings of the nature of their being: two bodies linked by the same mind, taking opposite sides to show two sides to each question and argument. Kyurem, their weak sibling, was the creature representing indecision.

Any human who was chosen to become a partner of Reshiram or Zekrom would have their minds and spirits melded with the legendary. Then, as a Hero of Truth or Ideals, they would be the simulacrum of perfection to all others, in accordance of what guidance each generation needed.

Zinnia was chosen to be Reshiram's next partner.

But not because she was special. Reshiram loved all humans, and so picking a partner was like picking from many litters of straggly stray Meowth, knowing only one can be chosen. Zinnia had been the most needy, and so the most receptive to Reshiram's psychic calls. Zinnia came from all the way from Hoeen just to answer it, so her need for love _must_ be strong. And Reshiram _loved_ their new human, would take care of her every way, would make her stronger and better than other humans, because she was _Reshiram's_ human now, the newest in Reshiram's beloved collection. They had waited at the bottom of Chargestone Charge, because of how the trip would make Zinnia more exhausted, and therefore more easy to meld with. Because, of course, it's easier to capture a target if it's weakened first.

Reshiram pulled the crying Zinnia close (when did she start crying?) using their wing-arm. They assured Zinnia that she could still be herself most of the time, that she would never be alone again. They would become what Zinnia needed, and Zinnia would become what the world needed, which would in turn heal her.

Zinnia was so tired. Her senses were on fire. The cave felt as hot as a fire. She succumbed to the heat.

IIIIII

When she woke, the black-haired and blue-eyed girl found not the great white dragon but a smooth white stone in her arms. No, they were the same. Reshiram was reforming to suit her needs. When it reawakened, it would have different mannerisms and personality, but it would be still be the deity of truth at its core. Salamence was curled around both of them, content.

She looked down to...well, it was a stone, not an egg, but it was a lot like an egg, wasn't it? An egg pregnant with new life. She thought she felt a faint ping of childish delight from the stone.

"How do you feel now?"

Only then did the black-haired girl notice the brown-haired girl and green-haired boy standing beside her, hand-in-hand. Not Reshiram or Zekrom, but their familiars. Not far from them was one of the originals, the black dragon stretched out and staring impatiently at the white rock in her arms.

"I...I don't know..." the black-haired girl admitted. The warmth deep in her chest and head almost made her want to cry, but she didn't know if it would be tears of sorrow or joy. "I feel...different..." Though was_ I_ the right word to use? She was part of a greater whole. "We...?"

The other familiars nodded.

"We..." the black-haired girl began, looking down at the incubating stone in her arms. "We...have so many people to help. So many people...lost, wandering, puzzled, rejected and rejecting. But we can...guide them?"

She felt a happy pulse from the stone.

She smiled. "Yes, we can guide them, and protect them. As a parent should. And we'll love them, as a parent should. Even if they don't always understand, or even if they hate us for it. That too is part of being a simulacrum of truth."

Reshiram would be ready soon, in this cave as warm as a womb. Then they all could march toward a future where truths and ideals would be the same.

* * *

_So yeah, Zinnia...has some rather unfortunate implications caused by the lack of detail in ORAS. Not only does she seem downright psychotic at points, but she also sounds suicidal. And naming a Whismer after someone who died, and then babying that Pokemon and calling it your "daughter" is an extremely weird reaction to someone's death...unless that person was in fact their daughter, and Whismur probably sound kinda like babies, so...Yeah, I know that's probably not how it was intended (at least I would hope it's not) but it would explain a lot about Zinnia._

_Considering that Zinnia was spiraling toward destruction, but being linked to Reshiram limits her mental and emotional freedom, would you consider this a good or bad end for Zinnia?_

_Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think!_


End file.
